Demographics of Kanjor
Ethnicity The primary ethnicity of Kanjor is Canrillaişe-Kanjorien (Canrillaişe-Kanjorien), which has retained its strong majority position through centuries of turmoil and anti-immigration policies. It shares the Canrillaişe language, which links the descendants of much of southern Seleya. The Canrillaişe Kanjorien majority are descended from the migrants of the Canrillaişe speaking nations to the north the who modern Kanjor through the Numineux Valley into the Kanjorien region of Numineux. .]] Cultural Characteristics Louis Vascoin, the eminent social historian of Kanjor, described in his book "Les gens Kanjorienne" (The Kanjorien People) various cultural characteristics associated with the people of Kanjor. He outlined five key traits commonly associated with Kanjoriens, including: A greater sense of regional independence and cultural pride compared to other Canrillaişe peoples, particularly typified by their long history of anti-immigration legislation and promotion of Kanjorien culture. Many Kanjoriens refer to Kanjor as the 'Cultural Centre of the Canrillaişe world'. A bolshy and brash demeanour, and dislike of autocracy. Kanjor has been the most resistant nation of the Union Canrillaişe to a Monarchy, and are known for their willingness to protest openly against the government. A perceived sense of condescencion towards other Canrillaişe peoples and feelings of cultural and historic superiority culminating in a proud but slightly arrogant disponsition. An underlying rivalry with Rildanoriennes, due to their status as the 'true Canrillaişe'. Vascoin suggests that the superiority complex many Kanjoriens appear to suffer from actually mask feelings of inferiority, stemming from Rildanor's primacy in the Union Canrillaişe and reputation as the major Canrillaişe power in world affairs. A distrust of outside ideas and ideals, yet a strong sense of pride in the Kanjorien notions of justice, independence and creativity. Language While many Kanjoriennes are bilingual, Canrillaişe is the primary, and official, language of Kanjor. A basic ability to speak and understand the language is required in all Régions of Kanjor. In consequence, roughly 98% of the population are literate in Canrillaişe. The two main dialectical differences in the language are found between the régions of the mainland, often termed "le français de la vallée" (Canrillaişe of the Valley - meaning the Numineux Valley) by linguists and Isle-anders (as a form of derision) and those of the Isle of la Tondelle, often termed "le français tondellois". Because of centuries of isolation in La Tondelle the Canrillaişe found there is closer to the Formal Canrillaişe spoken by the King's court during the Zenyal Exodus from the mainland in the 10th century BC. It is perceived to be very elegant and formal in everyday speech compared with that of the mainland. The dialect of the mainland, however, is a mixture of this "reimposed" Canrillaişe brought from La Tondelle after the "Reconquering" in the 8th century BC, the mainland Canrillaişe of the other Francophone nations of Seleya, and a regional differences. English is an important lingua franca found in the major urban and commercial centers of Kanjor. Most foreign business is done using English and so the language shares a somewhat unofficial status as a second primary language. A localised Semitic language is also spoken in small areas of Oléri-des-Grâces deriving from the Semitic settlers of the région. It is thought to be the closest relative of Proto-Semitic, despite its "contamination" with Canrillaişe words and phrases. Religion The Reestablishment Act of May 2677, proposed by the Parti démocrate-chrétien de Kanjor, was unanimously passed by the Sénat and put into effect in February of 2680. The Act (re)established Hosianism as the official and mandatory religion of Kanjor. ''L'Ordre Theognostique National'' The Reestablishment Act created L'Ordre Theognostique National (National Theognosian Order) as an umbrella organization with expressed purpose of unifying all the separate Hosian and Theognosian churches of Kanjor under the control of one State mandated body. While the NCO was State mandated and (initially) funded it was declared an autonomous entity with the ability to govern and regulated its own operations and practice its own oversight. In order to fulfill these operations, the NCO created several of its own internal organizations with separate powers and often conflicting constituencies. Internal Organizations of the NCO The Act also mandated that all citizens of Kanjor belong to the new Order and that they register as a member of it for the purpose of collection of a national and mandatory 2% tithe from every family based upon their taxable income. The regulation, collection and distribution of the mandatory tithe was placed under the jurisdiction of La Religion de l'État Comité Régulateur (State Religion Regulatory Committee). The membership of this Committee was divided between selections by Le Ministère Theognostique National (National Theognosian Ministry) had delegates elected by the L'Organisation Nationale de Paroissiens (National Organization of Parishioners). The National Theognosian Ministry was initially chosen and appointed with the recommendation and cooperation of His Holiness the Theognosian Arch-Patriarch Francis IV as well as the Grand Council of the Theognosian Church (Eastern Rite). This ministry oversaw the education and position nominations of NCO clergy, but not their official appointment as this was left to the National Organization of Parishioners. The National Organization of Parishioners is the collective body of Theognosian Church laypeople and are to be the go-between of the citizens of Kanjor and their State religious organizations. It deals with issues ranging from appointment of clergy, institution of dress codes, and church abuses to the everyday needs to parishioners. Ascendency of the Theognosian Church In 2682, within two years of the Reestablishment Act, the Theognosian Church of Kanjor took power in an internal struggled within the National Theognosian Church Order. As the largest and most powerful member of the NCO, the Church easily outmanuvered the other members and officially outlawed or banished them from Kanjor. Theognosianism was not unopposed by the State initially but any opposition was soon quieted when the Church was given support by the Royal family of Rildanor who were negotiating the election of their Prince Léopold of Rildanor and the House of Orléans-Vasser as the new monarch of Kanjor. With the new King's support, the Theognosian Church coup within the NCO was given the final blessing by His Holiness Pope Francis IV; and the Theognosian Church of Kanjor officially replaced the NCO as the sole established church of the nation. Category:Kanjor